


In Debt We Reconcile (Vietnamese Translation)

by trinhtieulang



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Sexual Abuse
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinhtieulang/pseuds/trinhtieulang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sát thủ nhà nghề James Barnes vì tổ chức xảy ra biến mà suýt bị giết, tuy nhiên may mắn trốn được. Cậu đến một quán bar ở Brooklyn làm pha chế để vừa che giấu thân phận vừa tìm cách báo thù, không ngờ tới việc có một cảnh sát tên Steve Rogers cũng đến đó để điều tra về vụ giết người hàng loạt đang diễn ra trong lòng thành phố New York. Hai con người, hai số phận, cứ thế giao nhau…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Debt We Reconcile (Vietnamese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/gifts).
  * A translation of [[IDWR-1] In Debt We Reconcile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947906) by [Erix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix). 



> Visit my blog at https://yuudannie.wordpress.com/

Cậu nghe nói, khi con người ta sắp chết, họ sẽ nhìn thấu quá khứ của mình. James Barnes nhắm mắt, những hình ảnh xưa cũ như một thước phim quay chậm dần hiện lên…

James sinh năm 80, là con trai lớn của một gia đình sinh sống tại thị trấn Indiana, Hoa Kỳ. Cha của cậu, George Barnes, là một cựu chiến binh bị mất đi nửa bàn tay vì chiến tranh, nhưng không vì thế mà ông ta không thể đánh vợ mình mỗi khi say rượu. Winif Red Barnes, mẹ của James, cũng như bao người phụ nữ khác vào thời đại bấy giờ, chỉ ở nhà chăm con nên chẳng bao giờ dám phản kháng.

Từ bé đến lớn, James đã phải chịu đựng rất nhiều trận đòn roi của cha mình. Nhưng kinh khủng hơn, vào sinh nhật năm cậu bảy tuổi, những xâm phạm của George không chỉ dừng lại ở bạo lực tay chân, mà đã trở thành xâm hại tình dục. Ngày hôm đó, trên giường ngủ của James, ông ta dựa vào hơi men say vừa bóp cổ cậu vừa đè thân hình lực lưỡng của mình lên trên cậu để thỏa mãn thú tính, trong khi mẹ cậu không hề hay biết, vẫn đang vui vẻ nấu ăn dưới bếp. Sự việc này trở thành một nỗi ám ảnh khủng khiếp trong tâm trí James, đến mức lúc đó cậu đã từng nghĩ đến việc tự sát.

Rồi mẹ James lại có thai. Kì diệu thay, em gái cậu – Rebecca – cũng sinh cùng ngày với James, khiến cậu có cảm giác hai anh em giống như được sinh đôi vậy, chỉ có điều cách nhau tận tám năm. Trước giờ chưa có ai dạy James cách quan tâm đến người khác, thế nhưng lúc đứa trẻ sơ sinh mặt hồng hồng đưa mấy ngón tay nhỏ xíu nhăn nhúm níu lấy bàn tay cậu, James có cảm giác như cô bé đã níu chặt cả trái tim mình. Từ giây phút đó, sau tám năm trời sống trong tăm tối, dường như James đã nhìn thấy chút ánh sáng cuối con đường.

James bắt đầu xem việc bảo vệ em gái là nhiệm vụ của mình. Chính nhờ niềm tin mãnh liệt ấy, cậu lại tiếp tục vượt qua tám năm tiếp theo trong đời, dù đó là tám năm gian khổ dài dằng dặc, nhưng cũng là tám năm mà trên môi cậu có thể nở những nụ cười. Cậu cố gắng hoàn thiện bản thân, vừa học thật giỏi vừa tranh thủ rèn luyện thể lực.

Nhưng bi kịch lại đổ xuống đầu James, vẫn đúng vào đêm sinh nhật cậu, lần này là tuổi mười sáu. Mẹ của cậu sau nhiều năm trời nhẫn nhịn những trò bạo lực của George rốt cuộc cũng không kiềm chế nổi nữa mà phản kháng đập vào đầu chồng, không ngờ cú đập ấy đã giết chết luôn ông ta. Hoảng sợ, bà châm lửa cả ngôi nhà để tự sát theo. James cố gắng cứu sống em gái ra khỏi biển lửa, nhưng đã quá muộn. Cậu ôm chặt lấy xác em mà khóc nhiều giờ liền đến bất tỉnh, sau được cứu hộ đưa vào bệnh viện. Tỉnh dậy, James dùng những đồng tiền cuối cùng của mình để bắt xe rời xa Indiana. Cậu đi mãi đến nam California mới dừng lại, sống lang thang đầu đường xó chợ cùng với mấy đứa gái làng chơi, khi thì ăn xin, khi thì trộm cắp, có cả khi đi làm blow job các thứ cho người ta để kiếm cơm qua ngày. Mùa đông năm ấy, lần thứ hai James lại nghĩ đến việc kết án tử cho cuộc đời mình.

Năm mười tám tuổi, James Barnes đến siêu thị ăn trộm một con dao nhỏ, cậu muốn đợi đến sinh nhật mình, cũng là sinh nhật và ngày giỗ của em gái để cùng em họp mặt ở thế giới bên kia. Cậu muốn đổi lấy cái chết như là một lời đền tội vào cái ngày mình chính thức trưởng thành. Đến khi đi ngang qua hẻm nhỏ gần siêu thị, James nhìn thấy một tên vô lại đang cưỡng bức một cô gái. Cậu không do dự dùng con dao đang cầm trên tay đâm tên kia tới tấp. Tên biến thái có vẻ được huấn luyện võ khá bài bản, nhưng thế thì càng tốt, James không hề muốn sống một chút nào. Hai người vật lộn hồi lâu, James dù thương tích đầy mình vẫn cố hết sức đâm nhát dao cuối vào ngực tên kia, rồi gục xuống. Trong cơn mê sảng, cậu nhìn thấy nụ cười của em gái, cô bé bảo cậu rằng hai anh em sắp được bên nhau mãi chẳng chia lìa.

Khi James mở mắt ra, cậu thấy mình đang ở trong bệnh viện, trước mặt cậu là một người đàn ông tự xưng là Alexander Pierce. Pierce bảo cậu vừa giết chết một thành viên rất trọng yếu trong tổ chức của ông ta nhưng đồng thời ông ta cũng cảm thấy rất hài lòng về cách cậu giết hắn. Bởi vậy, Pierce mang James về New York.

James được quyền chọn lựa giữa “chết” và “thay thế cho người đã chết”.

Và James đã chọn. Sự thực là cậu không những trở thành thành viên thay thế cho người đã chết mà còn giỏi hơn cả hắn. James được đích thân Pierce huấn luyện, một thời gian sau, cậu hoàn toàn trở thành sát thủ tinh nhuệ nhất của tổ chức, khả năng giao chiến và sử dụng vũ khí đều đạt đến trình độ bậc thầy. Nhiệm vụ chính của cậu là ám sát những địch thủ trong quan hệ làm ăn của Pierce cũng như các đối tác không muốn hợp tác với ông ta nữa.

Mười lăm năm, James sống là một sát thủ. Có lẽ đối với cậu, đây là khoảng thời gian êm ái nhất trong đời. Dù phải giết người, nhưng cậu được ăn no, mặc ấm, không bị người khác làm phiền. Bây giờ, việc giết người trở nên vô cùng đơn giản thuần thục. Cậu sẽ ẩn mình trong bóng tối, đợi đến khi con mồi xuất hiện và êm ái giết chúng. Những cái chết đẹp tuyệt mỹ. Sự nguy hiểm khét tiếng của James đi kèm với một bí danh: Chiến binh Mùa đông. Không còn ai trên đời này nhớ đến cái tên James Barnes của cậu, càng không có ai biết về cô em gái Rebecca Barnes tội nghiệp mà cậu vô cùng yêu quý. Những kí ức đó đã được chôn vùi vào góc tối nhất trong tâm hồn cậu, giờ đây cậu là Chiến binh Mùa đông, một kẻ sát nhân máu lạnh chỉ biết đến nhiệm vụ của mình.

Trong khoảng thời gian này, lần đầu tiên trong đời James có một người bạn – Natasha Romanoff. Natasha cũng là một tay sai khác của Pierce, rất gợi cảm, đã vài lần huấn luyện cậu các kĩ năng chiến đấu. Sau một thời gian tiếp xúc, James nhận ra hai người khá ăn ý với nhau. Cậu đã từng thử cùng cô bắt đầu một mối quan hệ tình ái, Natasha là người đầu tiên dạy cho James biết thế nào là yêu đương, rằng tình yêu không chỉ đơn thuần là lợi dụng cùng dục vọng. Đáng tiếc là chuyện tình cảm của hai người không kéo dài lâu, mỗi lần nhìn Natasha, James lại không thể kiềm chế việc nghĩ về đứa em gái của mình. Sau khi kì huấn luyện kết thúc, James ít cùng Natasha gặp mặt, tuy nhiên giống như Rebecca ngày xưa, cậu âm thầm bảo vệ cô.

James biết công việc sát thủ có thể đem đến cái chết cho cậu bất kỳ lúc nào, nhưng mỗi lần nhớ lại thi thể cháy đen của em gái mới tám tuổi, cậu không cách nào tin tưởng được vào lẽ công bằng. Cuộc sống của cậu dần trôi đi cùng những nhiệm vụ đẫm máu.

Rồi một ngày, cái chết ập tới. Trong một lần giao dịch, biến cố xảy đến, bên phe của cậu có tay trong. Pierce bị bắn chết tại chỗ, James chạy thoát với một thân đầy thương tích. Tìm một căn phòng trọ để lẩn trốn, James nghĩ đến khu nhà kho nổ tung, Natasha vẫn ở trong đó. Miệng vết thương toác ra rất sâu, cậu nhắm mắt, không biết khả năng sống sót của mình là bao nhiêu phần trăm, mà cậu cũng không muốn quan tâm nữa, cả cuộc đời này cậu chỉ toàn thất bại. James cay đắng nhận ra, hôm nay lại là ngày giỗ của em cậu.

Thế nhưng sức sống kiên cường của James không để cậu chết. Ba ngày sau cậu mới có thể đứng dậy đi lại, dẫu mỗi bước đi là một lần xát muối vào miệng vết thương chằng chịt trên ngực. Trả thù. Trong lòng James chỉ còn tồn tại duy nhất ý nghĩ đó. Sự thù hận như một ngọn lửa đốt cháy linh hồn cậu.

James dành toàn bộ thời gian để theo dõi thông tin trên sách báo và Internet, qua đó cậu lập được một danh sách gồm mười người vẫn còn sống sót sau sự kiện đẫm máu kia, chắc chắn trong số chúng có kẻ phản bội. Thật ra James không quan tâm lắm về việc sống chết của Pierce hay tồn vong của tổ chức, tuy nhiên, vì Natasha, cậu sẽ báo thù.

“Làm người xấu mãi cũng chán, James, anh đã bao giờ nghĩ đến việc một ngày kia chúng ta trở thành người tốt chưa?”

James nghe thấy sự ăn năn trong giọng nói của Natasha. Thế nhưng từ lâu lắm rồi cuộc đời này đã cướp cơ hội “trở thành người tốt” khỏi tay cậu. Cậu chỉ còn giữ lại một thân xác tàn tạ, một tâm hồn vỡ nát, vĩnh viễn chẳng bao giờ khát khao hạnh phúc nữa.

Natasha. Cậu phải trả thù.

Sau khi vết thương lành hẳn, James rời khu nhà trọ. Cậu cắt ngắn tóc, nhuộm xanh, đánh mắt đen, còn bấm ba lỗ khuyên bên tai trái. James đến quán xăm và rời với một hình thù kì dị trải dài từ đầu vai trái đến hết cánh tay. Chuẩn bị xong, cậu đến Brooklyn, xin làm pha chế cho một quán bar nhỏ.

Sam Wilson là ông chủ của quán bar James đang làm việc. Hắn ta trả lương cho nhân viên rất thấp, bù lại, hắn bố trí rất nhiều phòng trọ miễn phí ở bên trong. James đối với việc này rất hài lòng, dù gì thì một sát thủ như cậu chỉ cần một chỗ ẩn nấp là đủ. James ở lại trong bar. Ngoài cậu và Wilson, quán còn có hai bartender khác. Mỗi tuần cậu được nghỉ vào Chủ nhật, thứ Ba và thứ Tư, những ngày kia cậu đều phải trông quầy cả đêm. Tiếp xúc một thời gian, Sam Wilson có vẻ là một người tốt, chỉ có điều hắn nói quá nhiều, James thường hay giữ im lặng mỗi khi hắn ta huyên thuyên, thật phiền phức.

James vừa làm việc ở quán bar vừa bí mật ám sát mười tên trong danh sách cậu đã lập. Nguyên tắc của cậu là mỗi tháng một người, ở bar Wilson nửa năm, trong danh sách còn lại bốn tên sống sót. Cả bốn tên đều là thành viên quan trọng của tổ chức, và James biết mình cần tăng tốc, sáu cái mạng bị mất không phải chuyện đùa, giờ đây chúng đã tăng cường cảnh giác lên mức tối đa.

Bây giờ đã vào giữa thu. James đang rảnh rỗi không có việc làm, nhàm chán nằm úp sấp trên quầy bar, trong đầu suy nghĩ về cách thức bám theo mục tiêu vào ngày hôm sau. Tuy nhiên, cậu sẽ không thể biết được mình sắp gặp phải một chuyện vô cùng hay ho.


End file.
